


Good Morning, Juliet

by redboarambo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redboarambo/pseuds/redboarambo
Summary: The nickname, which she normally used, worked even better with the present situation. With another chuckle, he moved his hand, stroking the back of his fingers down her cheek. “She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as a winged messenger of heaven.” Glancing back at her again, his smile moving to the point where his dimples were coming out full force.





	Good Morning, Juliet

Things had been rough for about a week now. Any case that they got that involved a child was harder than the rest. Sam put more of himself into them - tried harder, researched longer, slept less and made sure to give it his all.

They had finally gotten the werewolf the night before, when it was just about to break into the kids’ house. It ran - they all ran faster.

That night there had been a lot of tension relief. Dean and Jo went to drink like they normally did after a case. Sometimes, he and Sarah would join them. Then other times, like this time, they would just go back to the hotel and unwind.

Unwinding for them meant Sam waking up with a trail of scratches down his back, a bruise on his hip, and a bite mark on his shoulder. If anyone else saw him, they would think he had gotten in a fight, but to him? They made him smile because he knew what they were from. The scratches from when Sarah tried to pull him even closer. The bruise on his hip from when she was trying to get him to stop teasing. The bite mark on his shoulder was from when she came and tried to not scream, muffling the sound against the flesh between her teeth.

Their unwinding may have been physically painful, but it left him feeling warm and melted into the bed.

Sam wasn’t going to use that as an excuse for lounging around the bed this morning, but it was certainly a contributing factor.

Licking the tip of his finger, he used it to turn the page of the book on his lap. “But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.”

Feeling Sarah stir on the bed beside him, he grinned lightly, keeping his gaze down on the book. Shakespeare was one of their shared interested. They often quoted the plays and stories at each other, even during a case. It was a kind of code that they had worked out so they would would be able to speak without the other two always understanding what they were saying. This wasn’t the first time that he had read in bed while he waited for her to wake up, but it was the first time he read out loud.

“Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious.” Sam’s eyes followed the thin lines of writing, his legs stretching out to cross at the ankles. The book was settled between his thighs, one hand resting beside it so he could flip the pages. The other was stretched out, running lightly through Sarah’s hair gently.

He felt her move more, knowing she was waking up then. She pressed back against his hand, and he smiled. He scanned down the words, moving to the part that he wanted. “Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp.”

Sam was proud that he didn’t flinch a hair when Sarah turned suddenly, her cheek resting on his thigh. One of her hands snaked out around his waist. Chuckling, he kept stroking her hair. He would never complain about her draping herself on him. Plus, that had kind of been the point when he started to read out loud. “Her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it were not night.”

The smile on his face grew wider as she shifted again. Resting her elbow on his though, she rested her cheek in her palm. Sleepy eyes blinked up at him, a tired smile on her lips. Sam knew she was beautiful. He had always found her beautiful - eight years ago when he met her, and six months ago when she came back into his life. But at times like this? When she was just waking up, her hair disheveled, and marks on her ivory skin that he put there the previous night? She looked absolutely gorgeous.

“See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!” He didn’t miss the small grin that passed over her features. She had known what part would come next, even in her sleepy state.

“Are you having fun, Romeo?”

The nickname, which she normally used, worked even better with the present situation. With another chuckle, he moved his hand, stroking the back of his fingers down her cheek. “She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as a winged messenger of heaven.” Glancing back at her again, his smile moving to the point where his dimples were coming out full force.

Sarah pushed off of his leg, moving up to lean heavily against his side. Her hand raised, curling around his chest and her lips brushed lazily against his cheek. Sliding along his jaw, she stopped just short of his ear, breathing against it. “O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?”

Sam laughed louder this time, the hand that he had been using to flip pages closing the book and stretching out to let it fall onto the table by the bed. “Good morning, Juliet.” The words were murmured as he let himself fall back to lay on the bed. He pulled her with him, resting her against his side and chest. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over her forehead.

“I told you not to call me that.” She mumbled the words, still trying to fully wake up from her slumber. She had enough energy in her though to lean down, pinching at his side. Her lips pulled up into a satisfied smirk when he jumped.

After he settled down onto the bed again, he snorted. “And I told you if you continue to call me Romeo, I’d use Juliet.” He shrugged, his hand starting to move up and down her side gently. He grinned again as she settled down into him, one of her legs slipping between both of his. They touched from shoulder to feet, and it made his entire morning better. It made the last week better.

It was the same feeling he got every morning for the last six months. That feeling like he was whole. Like she had been the last puzzle piece in his life.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her forehead again, then her cheek and temple before stopping by her ear. “It is my soul that calls upon my name: How silver-sweet sound lovers’ tongues by night, like softest music to attending ears!”

Sarah giggled against his shoulder, moving if at closer to him with a small wiggle.

Their nights were usually spent in graveyards or researching. More often than not, they were covered in dirt, blood and sweat. They were crammed with Dean and Jo into the Impala, and they all got on each others nerves after ten hours spent in the small space.

It was mornings like these though that made it all better. Mornings wrapped up in each other, just being there and enjoying the comfort, the heat and the love that he could practically taste in the air.

Shakespeare?

Well. He made it better.


End file.
